A computerized numerical control (CNC) machine tool refers to a machine for making a work piece according to electromechanical data created with an NC program. The NC program is software capable of creating working route data of a machine tool, which is called a “G code”, with a drawing produced by a 2D or 3D CAD program.
A computer storing the data produced by the NC program is connected with the CNC machine tool, and the NC data is transmitted to the CNC machine tool, so that the CNC machine tool is operated according to the NC data.
A work piece setting-up operation is first performed before the operation of the CNC machine tool, and the work piece setting-up operation determines a start point of a work piece and an offset value of a tool.
In the work piece setting-up operation in the related art, an operator directly and manually moves a work piece and a tool, and sets up the work piece by using a setting-up option apparatus (Q-setter) and a probe. Further, an operator manually inputs a work piece setting-up value into the CNC machine tool.
The setting-up of the work piece needs to be frequently performed due to a change in the work piece and a tool according to a characteristic of the machine tool, and since the work piece setting-up operation is manually performed, time is consumed according to a frequent change in the work piece. A time according to the setting-up of the work piece occupies 50% of the entire process. Further, when an unskillful operator sets up the work piece, more time is consumed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.